one dance 9 murders
by jordan9567
Summary: what happens when the whole school of degrassi comes to a dance?will it be normal or the tragic end for 9 students? please give it a chance you wont be dissapointed. no review no new chapter!
1. let's get this party started!

AN:this is my very first story be gentle on the reviews plz(:

degrassi, a school full of drama and excitement. but most dances always spiral out of control but this one is like nothing they will ever exsperience again. that is if they live to see tommorow!

alli's pov:  
uhh another dance , we all know the last dance we had turned out in a lock down do we really need another one? i thought you loved dances? said clare.  
i do but this one will just spiral out of control just like vegas night.  
yeah lets hope not clare added.

adam's pov:  
man i can't wait for this dance. i'm so going to ask fionna! and how do you know she'll say yes? eli interuted. gee thanks for the support adam said sarcasticly. sorry good luck dude i gotta go find clare bye. see yah eli.

clare's pov i was walking to lunch when i saw a note on my locker. probably a love note from eli he puts them on my locker all the time. i opened it and it wasn't from eli it read, dear clare be aware!

thats all? who wrote this i thought. then all of a sudden eli walked up behind me. hey blue eyes. sup? hi eli i lighty kissed him on the lips.  
hey what do you make of this note? i handed him the note and he read it.  
i don't know probably just fitz playing a stupid prank. eli balled up the note and threw it on the ground. throwing his arm around clare they walked of to lunch.

killer's pov:  
fools they all have no idea it wasn't fitz no not even close. time for another note.

drew, alli ,jenna , and kc all sat at a picnic table talking about how they were all ready to go to the dance.  
i can't wait jenna squealled. why? alli scoffed. um i love dances jenna shot back. what about you drew? asked alli. ehh i might go. kc laughed i totally am. for sure

adam's pov: i walked to my locker and saw a note. it read: today your a boy but tonight!  
i was petrified that's all it said, oh my god!

clare's pov:  
i was at alli's geting ready still wondering about that alli, i said i got a weird note today. what kind of note she asked very curious. it said clare be aware. she had a scared look on her face, who do you think wrote it?  
i wish i knew i said brushing my hair.

eli's pov i was just about to go pick up clare and alli when i found a note in morty. dear eli you loved her but you let her die! and now you might just get a chance to save another! but be quick! i know where she lives! i dropped the note and got to clare's as quickly as i could. what did that note mean?

adam:

i asked fionna to the dnce and she sad yes but that note still was lingering in my head "today your a boy but tonight" what did that person mean and who was it. i went to fionna's and knocked on her door when suddenly it hit me oh no!

eli:

i arrived at clare's excited yet worried what if something happed to her no not again! thank god she answered she looked breath taking! you look amazing i said with a you do as well she said. her and alli got into morty and we drove off.

killer's pov so for my little dance my guest list read:  
alli, clare, adam, eli, jenna, kc, drew, fionna, and dave. of course there were others but all i wanted were those 9. and someone special there is someone on hat list that will, well i can't give too much away.

the end for this chapter!  
i can't wait for you to see the next one your in for a big suprise!


	2. let's dance until we die

chapter 2: lets dance until we die

AN: I TOOK DAVE OUT OF THE STORY AND O HE'S NOT THE KILLER

in eli's hearse

alli's pov (in her head)

this dance im excited yet scared but i dont know why.

eli's pov

so clare can i ask you something?

clare: sure what?

well i found this note it said something about how i let julia die and said i might... well just look

clare's pov oh my god! eli i got one too!  
remeber at my locker!  
eli: it's just a prank hopefully...

adams pov:  
oh no! that note what could it mean then it hit me fionna could find out about me! no not yet!

kc's pov: so jenna are you ready to go yes i hope this dance will be better than the last one

drew and adam both drove to the dance along with fionna

clare's pov:

wow this place looks amazing!  
just like you eli chimmed in aww such a gentleman. all of a sudden the lights turned out screams and gasps were heard whats going on i shouted i suddenly felt eli squeeze my hand and say dont worry i'm here.

killer's pov haha this should be fun! time to catch my first victim!

kc and jenna were holding eachother tight and adam wouldn't let go of fionna.  
then someone went missing but who?

eli's pov: i heard a scream sounded like oh no alli!

clare: where is alli then the lights dimmed a little brighter the speakers turned on we all heard alli scream in a painful way sounded like she was being stabbed to death.

no not her i started to cry into eli's shoulder

alli's pov he just beat me so hard i could barely see it hurt to be whipped so bad then i saw who he was the guy who was about to stab be WHAT IT CAN'T BE YOU BUT WHY?

killer: because i need revenge

alli: but it wasn't fitz or not even owen no one would have ever exspected him of all people no don't please... then everything went black and i felt horrible pain

fionna::then i saw a note on the ground everyone listen.. ONE DOWN 6 MORE TO GO I'M SAVING ONE FOR MYSELF!

everyone heard a loud boom!  
what is that? adam asked

again clare started crying when she saw her dead ffiend crashed through the door.

eli started to get pissed when he read another note tapped to alli's body he didnt like what it read then he heald clare even closer and clenched his fist.  
the note read...

sorry for the clifhanger please review 


	3. no, not again!

chapter 3 no, not again!

eli's pov: this note really makes me angry!  
the note read... "there are a good handfull of you left, but let's see who makes it out alive maybe adam maybe clare or will they discover their fate, look behind you to find out" "oh god"! clare turned to see written in blood

OH MY CLARE YOU THINK YOUR SO SMART LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SOLVE THIS RITTLE! WHAT'S SWEET SMART AND ABOUT TO DIE ...YOU!

adam: "run away"!  
clare, jenna, adam, eli, drew, kc and fionna ran far into the cafateria.

eli: "clare, i wont let them hurt you"  
clare: "no matter what happens i'll always love you"

adam: "very sweet, but if you haven't noticed, THERE'S A KILER ON THE LOOSE!"  
"let's get into groups"

they all seperated into groups, drew, jenna and kc, fionna, adam, eli and clare.

fionna's pov:  
"what are we gonna do"?  
adam: "i wish i knew" " babe,i wont ever let you go"  
adam held fionna close.

with kc, jenna and drew

they all heard a loud thump.

jenna: "what was that"?

then, they saw the killer kc: "no, not you, of all people"

killer: "thats right me"! then, he took a kniife and got someone as the other 2 ran off leaving the next victim behind and not realizing it.

with clare, eli, adam and fionna

they heard a loud scream, clare: "sounds like...OH NO DREW"!

eli: "the kiler must have left the note to trick us"

killer: "not exactly"! he ws holding drew's dead body

clare: "your the killer oh my god"!

eli quickly held clare realy tight and said "what do you want from us"?

killer: "simple i want her"!

they all quickly ran and ran then found a note.. it read, "you can run, but you will die"!

with kc and jenna jenna: "we... w..we let him kill drew"!

kc was holding jenna as she cried.  
then he saw the other group.

adam: "we have to find a way out"! he cried

eli: "how"?  
all of a sudden, it was dark and everyone screamed.  
clare: "okay who turned out the lights"?

then the floor was wet and warm and everyone fell.

the lights came on. clare: "BLOOD"!  
they saw written on the wall " like i always say, no blood no love"!

then eli screamed in panic "where's clare"!

clare: "i woke up in a daze, i had been snatched but eli of no one else noticed because we all slipped and fell in the blood and seperated".

eli: "no!" "no!" "no!" "i can't loose another no"!  
they started running to find her, but no sign.

eli was crying very hard and loud.

adam: "dude don't worry we'll find her".

then clare found them

eli quickly ran up and hugged her, she had escaped from the killer all she knew was the killer tried to stab her but she got free, but she had a note tapped to her leg.

eli: "i'd though i'd lost you". they hugged and never let go.

fionna grabbed the note and read it.  
"guys, this note it says who the next victim will be".  
eli:"who"?

fionna: "the next victim will be...

haha another cliffhanger, so sorry(:  
soo did you like it? please keep reviewing if you want more(: and yes i tried to fix my spelling and stuff!


	4. hide and seek!

chapter 4: hide and seek

where we left off...

fionna: "the next victim is... M..!"

with that she was dragged away, adam started to run after her but then the door shut. she was gone.

adam: "no! no! god damn it!"

he started to cry out of controll. eli hugged him and rubbed his back.

"i tried to save her".

clare's pov:

poor adam, i ran to him and held him tight.

she satyed close to adam the rest of the whille in the hall.. but eli did't like how adam might let clare get taken too. he thought it was mean of him to think that but he would never let go of clare.

jenna: " i can't belive this we are all gonna die!

kc: "no, no we can't".

then the killer threw a note in the hall it read..

" who will be next hmm eli, clare, jenna ,kc or adam... well , clare like i said you'll die with all of your friends or will i keep you?"

eli: "he is sick!"

clare: "i can't belive he of all people would try to kill us."

then eli got and idea "let's get into groups again we'll find him and kill him".  
everyone: "let's"!

adam said he would go with jenna and clare to make it fair but eli would'nt let that happen.

eli: " why should you take her she's my girlfriend!"

kc: "it makes it fair so me and you can go together we are the strongest and jenna and clare need to go with another boy".

jenna: "eli, dude adam and us will be fine."

eli: "but your not a real guy!" "i'm sorry i didn't mean that...

adam cut him off by a punch in the face

clare: "break it up now you idiots!"

eli held clare to him and said "i'm going with clare and jenna."

then the killer screamed... TIME TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!

jenna: "run!"

the the killer grabbed jenna.. kc tried to save her but to no evail he fell and screamed "no jenna!"

clare: "we have to get out of here!"

then kc got in clare's face and screamed...

"THERE IS NO WHERE TO GO!"

then eli pushed kc, "hey don't yell in her face you jackass"

he slung his arm around clare and went towards adam.

eli: "look, if we want to live, we have to... he was cut off by a scream it was fionna.

adam quickly ran towards the shout she was... dead.

adam started to cry and said "how could i not save her!"

then they saw something so awful it made clare gag!

eli stepped infront of clare and saw it and almost puked.  
it was... "NO, JENNA!"

then the killer slowly made his way toward eli, kc,adam,clare and eli.

"who's next?"

man i'm so awful i love making awsome cliff hangers, but the next chapter will be very tragic here's a preview...

clare: "noooooo!"

eli: "no please"

killer: time to die litle boy and with that he stabbed him... gone.

everyone or atleast who was left was in tears.

there was no note, instead a tape recording.  
but before eli could play it, clare noticed something,  
clare: "wheres kc?"  
eli: "and adam he's gone too!"

so please keep reviewing if you are sayng something just about the plot of the story thanks oh and if you want to see the next chapter i need atleast 5 more reviews thanks(: soo i want 15 reviews all together or no new chapter.


	5. the end, or is it?

**okay here is the last chapter! i know it's short but i'm starting a new story soon! i'll also make a sequel to this, here we go, and thanks for the awesome reviews(:**

eli: " kc was dead and connor Deslauriers was right infront of his dead body with a bloody knife in hand."

clare: "why?" " what made you kill all of our good friends?"

"you really wanna know?" connor asked.

they all shook yes. "well, i simply hate kc for ditching me for drew, eli for killing his ex, adam for being a tranny,(an: lets just say connor is judgemental.)  
and clare well you stopped talking to me along with alli and jenna ignores me whenever i say hi, and she's a pregnant teen!"

"but why would you be mad over such small stuff?" clare asked.

" I'M TIRED OF BEING TREATED LIKE SHIT ALL THE TIME!"  
CONNOR SHOUTED.

adam: "wait when did you kill kc?"

**FLASHBACK:**

kc: no, "don't!"  
connor: "too late pretty boy!"  
and with that he stabbed him 10 times,gone.

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

then connor pulled out a gun.. aimed it all around to adam then clare then back to adam... "who's next?"

adam and clare ran towards he lockers with conor following. eli was nowhere to be seen.

clare:"adam, where did eli go?"

" i...i..wish i knew, did he just leave us no way that jerk!" adam shouted.

eli's pov: "all i remember was listening to connor talk then was dragged into a closet." "i looked up and saw dave"

" dude i'm gonna need your phone i'm gonna call 911"  
"then you can go find your girl okay?"

"yeah okay" eli said. "next thing i do is run out of the closet running hoping clare and adam were okay"

eli: "clare, adam!" "dave is gonna call 911!"

clare: "where did you go and how did dave get here?"

"no time to explain, just... he was cut off and bleeding on the ground eli had been shot.

connor was then grabbed by the police and handcuffed.

clare ran over to her unconcious boyfriend.  
he was rushed to the hospital all clare and adam could do was hope, no pray that eli would live.

they also pulled all of the bodies out of the school along with dave's he was also shot multiple times in the chest.

clare and adam were the only alive or concious kids to come out of the school news reporters also confirmed clare said this statement... "eli was about to tell me something then saw connor with a gun and he jumped infront of adam and i to protect us, that's why he was shot not me or adam."

the hospital was not done treating eli they said he should live just injured, he should be relased within 6 to 8 weeks. a doctor released this statement...  
"eli goldsworthy will be fine the bullet was logded in his left shoulder he should be able to live happily and healthy."

a funeral will be held at degrassi for alli Bhandari ,kc guthrie, jenna middleton, drew torres, fionna coyne and dave turner. they will be dearly missed.

**so what did you think? i will have a sequel up in about 3 days or less, and a new story up in a week so bye love you all!**


End file.
